


Drummer | Rise [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [19]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: A festivids treat made for Violace





	Drummer | Rise [Video]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).



Fandom: The expanse  
Type of video: Character study focused on Drummer  
Song: Rise (cover) by Fame on fire  
Video length: 1:35  
[Download link](https://mega.nz/#!NnAURJTB!CZCMpvYL5tOdD6I1Y_Vl3FT9srdfZ3_LMkuV67Erk5w) if you are using Google chrome and have hardware acceleration (can be found in the settings) turned on, then the video might look faded in which case it is recommended to turn hardware acceleration of in the settings, use a different browser or download the video.  
Additional warnings: Contains violence  
Description: The expanse is a science fiction series focusing on the inner planets (Earth and Mars), the Belt and their relationship to each other. And honestly if you aren't watching it yet, you should really check it out, because it is amazing and has the best characters.


End file.
